The pesent invention relates to a foldable music stand comprising a lectern or the like, which consists of a backplate with a shelf which together can be set into an inclined position, a vertical shaft and a foldable leg support member.
The known music stands comprise a lectern or a blackplate or the like the inclination of which can be adjusted and a vertical shaft which has a lectern attached to its upper end the length of which is suitably adjustable. This kind of a music stand has been described in the German Patent Publication No. 64799. In music stands a foldable leg support member has also been used to which leg support member the vertical shaft has been connected. Foldable leg support members are generally been formed in a tripod or the like, which is foldable to lie parallel to the vertical support member. This kind of a solution has been described e.g. in the German Patent Publication No. 50867.
A slender structure can be considered as a disadvantage of the known music stands; they get easily broken during transfer or transport. Many music stands are foldable but even then they demand much space and they can not be piled one upon the other without the risk of getting broken.